Selva the RainWing
DISCLAIMER- CONTENT CONTAINING A MENTAL ILLNESS INSIDE, MIGHT BE SENSITIVE TO SOME READERS. THANK YOU~ Selva the RainWing '''is a male, tramautized RainWing warrior under the rule of Queen Glory. He has an unnamed mate and a deceased daughter, Fauna. After witnessing his daughter's death with his own eyes, he has become severely traumatized and is diagnosed with, in human terms, PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). Deathbringer is the ''indirect ''cause of his daughter's death, and Selva plans to get revenge on him for it. '''Description Selva before his daughter's death often adapted a bright, optimistic green color, speckled with yellow bright spots looking like suns, and he always had a broad smile across his face, with sunny bright amber eyes. His ruff was always a bright orange. After witnessing his daughter's death, though, Selva has changed. He now adapts a very murky army-swampish colored green, with his wing membranes being a normal green and his ruff a sickly green. His yellow bright spots had faded to a more mild yellow, and he constantly frowns. His ruff is now a faded green color. He dyed his claws blood red using fruit to intimidate Deathbringer and also to remind him to further his quest for vengeance. His horns are a dark turquoise color, same with his spikes running across his back. Personality Selva used to be an optimistic dragon, smiling at everyone and using polite words, even to the NightWings. He often spoke clearly and clarified his decisions if anyone was doubtful. He had a resonating voice and was overall very happy. He was even more delighted when Fauna was hatched, and he loved her dearly. Selva was also very talkative, and often chatted with Kinkajou or Queen Glory before his sun time. After witnessing his own daughter's death before his eyes, Selva is now traumatized. He is moody and pessimistic, sometimes plain rude. Although he retains his exceptional fighting skills and strategical thinking, half his mind is just shallow, constantly thinking about grey, thick clouds rolling across the grey sky with thunderstorms everywhere. He often daydreams of him killing Deathbringer, slashing out the NightWing's throat. He is quiet and keeps to himself, and neglects his sun time. Whenever he sees a tree falling down, he goes into a "relapse". The tree triggers his painful memories of his daughter's death and he curls up into a ball of white scales as he cries and cries, calling out Fauna's name for about 10 minutes. When he does sleep, ''he often has nightmares about Fauna, and shrieks Fauna's name in his sleep. '''The Tragedy of Fauna' It was an ordinary day, when Selva was going out on patrol, happily chatting to his friends. His daughter, Fauna, decided to tag along, and listened attentively to her father's conversations. Little did the dragonet know, Deathbringer was ordering some NightWings to cut up some wood to use for reinforcing the NightWing village. As a thick tree came crashing down by Deathbringer's own claws, Fauna was distracted by a butterfly and leaped into the tree's path. Selva rushed to save his daughter and cried out her name before being tugged back and seeing Fauna being crushed by the tree. Selva's ears heard a crack ''as Fauna's fragile spine crushed, ripping apart all her spinal cord nerves and crushing her organs as she cried out in pain. Deathbringer had immediately informed the queen as Fauna coughed out blood as she whispered to Selva, "Dad.....I just wanna say... I love you.", before collapsing in Selva's arms. Selva cried out in anguish, and was traumatized from then on. '''Relationships' Selva's Unnamed Mate- ''He loved her very much and had an egg with her, containing Fauna. ''Fauna- ''Selva's beloved daughter, he was traumatized when she died in his arms. ''Deathbringer- ''Selva had never really liked the dragon and thought it was ridiculous that Glory liked him. He hated him once Deathbringer indirectly caused his daughter's death. ''Queen Glory- ''Selva and her are good friends, and Selva is completely loyal to her. '''Trivia' * Selva is a synonym for 'rainforest'. * Selva is diagnosed with PTSD, but dragons do not recognize the mental illness and nicknamed Selva 'Traumatized Lil' Coward', even though Selva is a fierce warrior after he was traumatized. * PTSD stands for 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder'. To put it simply, after someone witnesses a traumatizing event, it might stay in their subconscious for a long time. They might have nightmares about the event, and if a similar event happens to the traumatizing one, it will trigger the painful memories and the person/being will have a 'reaction'. * 'Relapses' are the people/being curling up or lying on the ground, unable to speak or talk, often crying, remembering the painful memories. Quotes "No! No, please, three moons, this can't be happening. Fauna, do you here me? FAUNA, WAKE UP!"-To Fauna "I want to get my claws on that NightWing guard of Glory's. I want to rip his face off. I want to melt his eyes into nothing....I want to avenge my daughter."-To his mate "You blasted NightWing! How can you do this to anyone?"- To Deathbringer "Queen Glory, I think there's a murderer in your midst," He pointed to Deathbringer. "Namely, him. He was the one responsible for FAUNA'S DEATH. We have lost a precious dragonet today, one that could SUCEED THE THRONE or at least BE USEFUL."- To Queen Glory Category:Males Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)